At present the fluorescent tube lighting ballast choke coil consists of a single winding coil encapsulated with silicon steel laminates in the shape of butterfly; by means of U-T laminate cores. However, due to the existing commonly used fluorescent lamp tube lighting casing design, the size of the coil is restricted and the capacity of the ballast depend solely on the amount of silicon steel laminates that are stuffed into a unit of ballast. Wire length is longer when stuffing in more laminates but number of turn can not be increased due to space constraint and that is a waste of wire material and resulted in waste of energy as longer wire also mean that the resistance is higher and the result is energy loss as more heat is generated. Additional copper or aluminium wire length that is not used to increase the number of winding turns become a burden to the ballast unit that cause its performance to be inefficient.
The new design is focusing on any increase of metallic wire such as copper or aluminium wire is used to increase the winding turns thereby increases the ballast inductance. This new design concept consists of a round loop of laminates with single or plurality air gaps. This new design construction would require less laminate materials and more wire winding turns can be added onto the ballast unit compare to the similar size of present ballast available in the market. Larger wire diameter size can be used as more space is available which will improve the ballast performance with lower heat lost generation.
In view of the fact that raw material like copper and aluminium that is used to produce wire are getting more scarce; many ballast manufacturer has resort to using smaller wire diameter in order to reduce manufacturing cost. This has cause more heat generation and the ballast unit has shorter life span. As a result, damaged ballast generates higher rate of scrap metal. Hence, the present invention will address the shortcoming of available inventions in a sense that a new concept of design structure for the fluorescent tube lighting application of reactance type ballast that require less material would be eminence.